


Avatar Week

by DChan87



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar Week, Chains, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Letters, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots done for Avatar Week, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Mom

Dear Mom,

It's been ten years since we found Aang in that iceberg, and 9 years since we saved the world. I'm sorry I haven't written to you in so long, but I just wanted to tell you about what happened.

I know saying that "we saved the world" is poor lead, but hear me out. We met so many amazing people; Sokka found his girlfriend Suki, we met a girl named Toph who became the greatest earthbender of all time and we got to meet a lot of old masters who taught us a lot! And we even became friends with Fire Lord Zuko… after he tried to… kill us several times…

Well, we kind of forgave him. But mom, you should see me now! I'm a powerful waterbender, and I'm dating the Avatar! When I was born, did you ever expect this? I guess I didn't. But Aang's my sweetie and I love him like you loved dad. I wouldn't have it any other way.

We grew up in those nine months we traveled the world. I got to see the Northern Water Tribe, Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation and even Omashu! I'm not the little girl you knew when you died. I'm a grown woman now. And I tried to avenge you, but I couldn't. Looking back, I know you'd be proud that I refused to take someone's life.

But I know that if you were alive, you WOULD be proud of me. I—no, WE—saved the world. I believed Aang could do it, and he did. When I found out he defeated Ozai, I was so overjoyed I can't put it into writing. Everything we'd gone through had been worth it. And we'd ended the Hundred-Year War.

I love you, mom. And I, Sokka, and dad still miss you. Aang wishes he could meet you. I'll write to you again in another ten years.

Love,

Katara


	2. The Iceberg

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained… I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

Sokka's done it this time! Leave it to a girl!? Who does he think he is, some fearless warrior from those old stories!? We just barely survived getting crushed by ice and he has the nerve to say this!? I don't care if he's getting scared! GOOD! If it means he learns his lesson, so be it!

"Ever since mom died,  _I've_ been doing  _all_ the work around camp while you've been off playing  _soldier_!" This'll show him!

"Uh, Katara?"

"I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you: Not PLEASANT!

"Katara! Settle down!"

WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!? "NO! That's it, I'm  _done_ helping you! From now on, you're ON YOUR  _OWN_!"

I don't know what happened next. All I know is that the iceberg behind me suddenly cracks open and Sokka and I floated away from it, just hanging on for our lives. What just happened? Did I just bend that iceberg open?

"Okay, you've gone from weird, to FREAKISH, Katara!"

"You mean  _I_ did that?" I still can't believe what I just did. Is this what I'm capable of? Now I know why Sokka was scared. It was because of the iceberg! I need to find a—what's going on? What's that blue light?

"Yep, congratulations."

Suddenly, both Sokka and I are distracted by the blue light. It's bubbling up to the surface, and we have to get out of the way! Suddenly, this massive blue iceberg popped out from the water right in front of us and stabilized itself. It's shaped like a big ball, and it glows so wonderfully that I have to get a closer look. I can't take my eyes off of it.

I can see something in there! It looks big and… what's that? There's another thing in there.

It's a person! And he's glowing! I have to help! "He's alive! We have to help!" I grab my brother's war club and dash along the ice. Please be alive! I ignore his pleas for me to stop, but I can't just let this boy stay in there!

Come on, let this work!  _Whack! Whack! Whack!_ Come on, PLEASE—"AAH!" I don't know what just happened! Something just blew me back onto Sokka and now—WHAT'S GOING ON!? Is that thing cracking? It is, and it just cracked open! And where is this light coming from!? Is it from the iceberg?

I don't know what else happens next. All I know is Sokka's holding onto me, protecting me like the big brother he is. When the light fades, we look at each other and back at the ice. The big ball of light is gone, just some auroras. Suddenly, somebody's standing on top of the ice! It was that boy in the iceberg!

"STOP!" Sokka commands.

The boy doesn't listen. He just stands there, glowing a strange blue light. Is… that what I think it is? He's bald and has an arrow-shaped tattoo on his head. Gran Gran told me they belong to the Air Nomads, but they've been gone for 100 years. How is this possible?

Finally the blue light is gone and the boy starts to fall. I gasp and run to catch him. He's so small, and younger than I am. He couldn't be much older than 12. Aaaand, Sokka's poking him with his spear like the paranoid warrior he is. "Stop it!" I command, pushing his spear away.

But… is the boy okay? I gently place him back on the ice and watch as his eyes open. They're a soft grey, but I'm relieved that he's alright. He's looking at me strangely, but I don't care.

"I need to ask you something," he says weakly. What? What could he want? Is he… dying? Oh, please don't be dying!

"What?"

"Please… come closer."

So I do. "What is it?" I expect him to say something profound and—

"Will you go penguin-sledding with me?"

"Uuuh… sure. I guess?" That's it? That's the deeply profound thing he wanted to say? Okay, I'm confused.

The boy effortlessly lifts himself back onto his feet and, Sokka being Sokka, points his spear at him. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"You tell us!" Sokka shouts. "How'd you get in the ice!? And why aren't you frozen!?"

"I'm not sure."

There's a low growling coming from the iceberg. The boy gasps and runs over to the source of the sound. I hear him talking to something, but I'm not sure what it is. So Sokka and I run around to the opening to see a giant animal! What is that thing? It wakes up and lifts the boy up, who seems happy to see him awake. I'm still kinda nervous, but that hug he gives the creature must mean it's friendly.

"What  _is_ that thing?" Sokka asks.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," said the boy.

" _Right_. And this is Katara, my flying sister." Did he really have to say that?

Appa's sudden booger-y sneeze all over my brother is just too funny, especially seeing him trying to get it out like a buffoon. "Don't worry, it'll wash out," the boy assured him. Yeah, I don't think he cares. He's too grossed out.

Okay, it's gross.

"So, do you guys live around here?" the boy asks. Once again, Sokka has to play the brave soldier by pointing his spear at the boy.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

Oh, for crying out loud. "Oh yeah, I'm  _sure_ he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by the  _eeevil_  look in his eye." Right on cue, he gives him a goofy smile. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm A-ah, ah, ah, AAAH-CHOOOO!" Before he could tell us, the boy sneezed and flew up ten feet in the air like he was the feather of an arctic hen! I can't believe it! There's only one way he could have done that, but… "I'm Aang!" he says when he finally lands.

"You just sneezed! And flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka says with the same disbelief I have.

"Really? It felt higher than that."

I gasp. There really is only one conclusion I can come up with. "You're an airbender!" Maybe he can help me with my waterbending… although, I doubt it. I'm just too surprised that we found an honest-to-goodness airbender!

"Sure am!" Aang says.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I've got the midnight sun madness," Sokka says. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." And now he just realizes that our little fishing canoe was smashed to bits and we're kinda stuck here for now.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift," Aang offers as he jumps onto Appa's head.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" I say as I run up onto Appa's back. I can't wait to get home and show him to everyone!

"Oh no, I am  _not_ getting on that fluffy snot monster," Sokka says stubbornly. He really can be thick-headed.

"Are you hoping some  _other_ kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" I ask. "Y'know, before you  _freeze_ to death?"

He wants to retort, but he knows I'm right. The only thing he can do is climb up on Appa's back and come with us.

I've never ridden on a flying bison before! My heart's pumping like crazy as Aang gets ready. "Okay, first-time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip, yip!"

Appa jumps in the air, spreading his legs out, he's going to fly! This is so cool!

Aaaand, then he splashes back into the water. Oh well, at least we're heading home. "Come on, Appa! Yip, yip!

"WOW," Sokka says. "That was truly amazing."

"Appa's just tired," Aang says. "A little rest and he'll be  _soaring_ through the skies. You'll see!"

Aang's enthusiasm is contagious. I can't help but smile at him and—is he smiling at me? "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"O-oh, I was smiling?" Well, he is kind of cute and innocent.

Aaand, Sokka groaned. I swear, if he says 'Oogie'…

Whatever, we're heading home.

_Little did I know then what had just happened. The boy in the iceberg turned out to be the Avatar, the last airbender. We'd begun a chain of events that not only changed our lives, but saved the world. In the process, we grew up, learned new things, met a lot of new people and saw many places. It was an adventure that I never thought would start on a simple fishing trip. I still wonder to this day what might have been had we not found Aang. I guess we'll never know. But I'm glad we did._

_We saved the world. And it started on a fishing trip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only thing I could think of doing for Day 1 of Avatar Week. It's not the most original, but I thought there was no better way of honoring the beginnings, than the moment the adventure began. It's entirely in first-person, starting from when Katara starts calling Sokka out for his sexist comments. I tried to capture what was going on in the scene and Katara's head during that time. I hope you like it!


	3. The Mirror

Looking in the mirror, Korra wondered just how she got here.

It seemed like only yesterday she was suffering the lingering effects of the Red Lotus poison, nursing some injuries sustained in an earthbending fight and looking into a cracked mirror. She was alone then, suffering silently, wandering the world, lost in her devastation at nearly dying at the hands of an anarchist.

Times had changed.

Now she looked at herself, dressed in formal Water Tribe wear, ready to attend a wedding. She'd saved Republic City… or whatever was left of it… like the great Avatar she wanted to be. She wasn't the hot-headed teenager anymore, but a calm, strong woman, and human being PERIOD.

"Korra, are you ready yet?" Senna's voice called from the hallway of their hotel.

"Coming!" Korra said, fixing the bun of her hair. Senna came in anyway, and laid a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," she said.

"Thanks, mom," said Korra.

She looked in the mirror again and smiled. She'd come a long way, and she still had a lot farther to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 2 (or 3) of Avatar Week. I'm not terribly satisfied with this, because the theme for today gave me fits. So I wrote this little flash fiction just to get something in. I'm sorry if it's not very good. Hopefully tomorrow's will be a lot better.


	4. Underestimating Power

Sometimes, it was hard to imagine just how powerful the Avatar was. In the right moment, they could turn from a normal person into a terrifying force of nature. The Avatar was both a force for balance and good in the world, but at the same time, having the ability to bend all four elements and more made them feared.

If only they knew the truth.

"How is anyone going to believe Aang is this incredibly power Avatar?" Sokka asked, leaning back against one of Appa's legs while Katara made the fire and Toph fiddled around with her earthbending.

And Aang goofed off in the lake, making ice sculptures while Momo licked some of the ice shavings off.

"Hey Katara, check it out—an Aye-Aye spirit!" he said.

"That's great, Aang!" Katara said. "Toph, what do you think of Aang's Aye-aye sculpture?"

"It looks nice," said Toph.

"Why, that's—you were kidding, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Toph joked.

"I could tell," Katara replied. "Sokka, you know how powerful Aang is. Why are you doubting him?"

"Because who says the Fire Nation won't?" Sokka asked. "I mean, look at him!"

Aang was giggling at the silly face he gave his aye-aye sculpture.

"So?" Katara asked. "You've seen him before, and so has the Fire Nation."

"That crazy Fire Nation princess hasn't!" Sokka replied. "Who's to say she won't take one look at him and go, 'he's nothing compared to my fire'!"

"That was a pretty good impression," said Toph.

"Then why do you think she'd been chasing us?" Katara asked.

"Like I said, I'm just saying," said Sokka.

"It's okay, Sokka," said Aang. "I don't mind being underestimated."

"Well, it does help being underestimated," said Katara. "I can guarantee you a lot of opponents are going to underestimate you—no offense, Aang."

"None taken," he said.

"Don't coddle him like that!" Toph objected. "He's gotta go up to 'em and go 'grrr, I'm the Avatar! Fear me!' Like that!"

"I don't think that's gonna work, Toph," said Aang.

"Besides, The Boulder underestimated you," said Katara.

"Yeah, but I expect that," she replied.

"Which is why it'll work for Aang," said Katara.

"Yeah, but I'd still like it if he could at least  _try_  to remind people of his power," said Sokka.

"Why should I?" Aang asked. "I'm the Avatar, aren't I?"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak. And then he closed it. "Y'know what? I think I'm scared already."

"I wasn't trying to scare you," said Aang.

"I think this conversation is unnecessary," Katara said slyly.

"It's not for me!" Toph objected, knowing that nobody really cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry of the day for the "Power" theme. I've done enough angst and fluff, so I decided to focus on something funny. Basically, the Avatar is an all-powerful being, but the two ones we've seen are total dorky goofballs who are easy to underestimate. Not that it hurts them in anyway, of course. So this is somewhere between "Bitter Work" and "The Library" while the Gaang is travelling in the Earth Kingdom. Again, since this is a humor piece, don't take it too seriously.


	5. Reconnecting

The spirit portal hummed the usual sound of a human entering the Spirit World. Some of the spirits stopped and turned towards this now-familiar sound. This time there was considerable power coming through the portal. They'd felt it before, and they were very familiar with it, too.

The Avatar, Korra, walked through the portal and stopped, looking around. She lowered the hood of her parka, bearing the blue of the Southern Water Tribe. The last time she worse something like this, she was looking for something else. Though they could not read her mind, the Spirits knew there was something she was looking for.

Naturally, they were curious. A little leaf spirit bounded up to her and pulled on her boot to get her attention. "Avatar Korra!" it said. "What are you doing here? And where's your friend?"

The Avatar looked down and smiled at the little spirit. "I'm just here to take care of something," she said gently. "Do you know where Iroh is?"

"He said he was looking for tea," said the spirit. Typical Iroh.

"Thanks anyway," she said. "To be honest, I don't need him, but I'd appreciate his help."

"We can find him for you if you want!"

"I'd love that," she said. "Thanks!"

The spirit ran off while Korra looked around. Though the spirit didn't ask what she was there for, she didn't mind. This was something she wanted to do on her own, or with Iroh's help.

It was almost 4 years on, and she still hadn't reconnected with her former lives. Ever since Harmonic Convergence, she kept trying and trying to reconnect, only to fail. It wasn't frustrating, but the desire to do so was stuck in the back of her mind and made her want to do it, either way. If she could get rid of the nagging shame of losing her past lives, then so be it.

Now, she knew what she was looking for. But how to find it was the hard part. But she knew a good place to start.

The Tree of Time stood off in the distance, as if waiting for her to come by. She could always count on the spiritual energy when she needed it. Perhaps she could start there.

So she set herself up in the hollowed-out husk of the tree. Already she could feel the spiritual energy spiraling around her and giving her more power. This was the perfect place to do her work. She pulled her legs in, connected her fists together, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

As her meditation began, she could see the spiritual energy around her in many different colors, like a rainbow. With every breath, the colors either contracted or expanded with her. It was clear that she was controlling the energy itself. Any other spirit around her could be drawn to her. Perhaps Iroh could know.

Soon, she felt a loving warmth radiating from her chest. It reminded her of Asami. But she knew it wasn't her. She couldn't see herself, but she was glowing a bright blue, and Raava's form appeared on her chest.

In her meditation, she found herself floating in the air and landing on a platform. Stars filled the sky and she could hear the sound of the rushing wind. Another light appeared as Raava flew in from the darkness. The Spirit of Light circled her avatar as if curious. "Hello, Korra," she said warmly. "What do you need?"

"Raava, I want to reconnect with my past lives," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I still haven't gotten over Harmonic Convergence," she replied. "I know everyone says I'm wise, but… it just doesn't feel right without my past lives. And to be honest—,"

"I understand, Korra," Raava reassured. "But you have shown yourself to not need them. However, if you need my help, I will try my best."

"Thank you, Raava," said Korra.

Raava landed in front of Korra and the Avatar walked up to her. She held her hand out. She was nervous, but confident. She took another deep breath and touched Raava.

She could feel Raava's power surging through her. She could feel it even in her meditative state. Of course, no other spirits could see this, since from the outside she just looked as if she was still meditating.

But eventually it was too much. And she could not find any of her past lives. She let go.

Korra collapsed in front of Raava, her astral form sweating and hyperventilating. "Are you alright?" Raava asked.

"I couldn't find anyone," said Korra.

"Vaatu's power is indeed strong," said Raava. "Even I did not expect this to be easy."

"Will I ever reconnect?" Korra asked.

"Whether or not that happens is uncertain," said Raava. "But, if you ask me, you do not need to. It will certainly help, but you have forged your own path. Let your guilt go. You still hold incredible power and you are still wise. You have learned so much. I am proud to call you my Avatar. Now, you may wake up and return to Asami. I am sure she misses you."

"Thank you, Raava," Korra said as the vision disappeared.

Korra woke up and stretched, feeling refreshed. "Avatar!" the little leaf spirit called as it ran up to her. "I found Iroh, but he was busy. He said he'll be glad to help, though."

"Thanks, little one," Korra said as she rubbed the little spirit's head. "But I couldn't find what I was looking for."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the leaf. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll keep trying," she replied. "But I'm not going to dwell on my guilt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 4 of Avatar Week. I kind of feel that Korra would try to re-connect with her past lives at some point after the Battle of Republic City. Of course, whether she succeeds or not is up in the air, but I like the idea of her at least trying. Perhaps she doesn't need to, but personally I would feel better if she did. But that would take a multi-chapter fic. So, here's this one-shot of her connecting with Raava to at least try.


	6. Chained

"Ironic, isn't it, Tonraq?" Zaheer asked. "That after I would discover Guru Laghima's secret of flight, I am chained to the ground?"

Tonraq silently glared at Zaheer's hovering, meditating form. The Red Lotus member had been in this prison for about a year now, convicted of assassinating the Earth Queen and attempted murder against Korra. Along with a number of other charges and convictions, of course, most of which were the ones that he was imprisoned for in the first place. "You chained others up," said Tonraq. Am I supposed to care?"

"Then why did you come, Tonraq?" Zaheer asked. "To discuss my sentence?"

"I'm not here to discuss you, Zaheer," Tonraq said. "I'm here to discuss my daughter."

"Avatar Korra," Zaheer breathed. "How is she doing?"

"She is suffering, no thanks to you," Tonraq replied. "I realize that with her being the Avatar, I'd expect her to get into trouble, but watching her come so close to death last year frightened me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Zaheer. "But you—"

"And hearing you laughing was like a knife to my chest," Tonraq interrupted. "Had I been a lesser man, I would have killed you right then and there."

"Then why didn't you?" Zaheer asked, peering down at the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"As I said," Tonraq replied, "I wasn't the lesser man."

"So you're here to gloat to me," Zaher said. "You'd rather present yourself as the better man in this, even though you confessed that you wanted to kill me. How fitting is it that—"

"BE QUIET!" Tonraq roared. "You broke out of prison. You manipulated others. You threw the world out of balance in the name of 'freedom'. You threatened to destroy the Air Nation. You nearly killed the Avatar. She's a shell of her former self—traumatized and paralyzed. If you think you can present yourself as the better man, you're a worse comedian than Varrick is."

"So why did you come here?" Zaheer asked.

"While Korra can't confront you herself just yet, I might as well," said Tonraq. "Just imagine if Korra had died, Zaheer."

"You did this for yourself?"

"In a way, yes," said Tonraq. "But knowing you're chained up like this is more than enough to give me peace of mind. But—"

"But what?"

"I'm not going to gloat," Tonraq replied. "In all honesty, I'm here because you've been haunting me as well. I've said it before, but you nearly killed my daughter. I know everyone looks up to her, but to me, she's my little girl. And I want you to know just what you did could have had lasting consequences for Senna and I."

"So you want me to live with that?" Zaheer asked.

"And everything else you've done," Tonraq replied. He turned his back to Zaheer. "I hope you have a good day." He walked out of Zaheer's custom prison, leaving the Red Lotus member alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for a scenario like this came to mind watching "Venom of the Red Lotus". Of all the reactions to Korra's near-death, I felt more empathy with Tonraq (even though we saw Asami's expression). Why? The man was watching his daughter die in his arms and he was helpless to do anything about it. If I was in Tonraq's shoes, I would've told Zaheer to shut up myself. But Tonraq was more concerned with Korra right then and there, like the good father he is. So because of the theme for today, I thought this would be a good one-shot. Tell me what you think!


	7. Gratitude Day

“You know what I’m grateful for?”

“What, Sokka?”

“I’m grateful that we could finally have some delicious boar meat!” Sokka slurped in anticipation at the succulent barbecued pig that had been brought out to him and Suki while Aang and Katara looked on. Suki wasn’t as enthusiastic about the boar though, but from the way she carried herself, was more than happy to spend time with her boyfriend of 4 years.

They’d reserved a space in this Ba Sing Se barbeque joint just for their anniversary. Typical Sokka. And it also happened to be on the new holiday, Gratitude Day, where people would discuss what they were grateful for. As you can probably tell, this came about after the end of the War.

And it’s also why Toph and Zuko were not there. Toph was mending her relationship with her parents and Zuko wanted to spend it with Mai and Uncle Iroh.

“Sokka, you’ve always had boar meat,” said Katara.

“Well, not like this!” Sokka said, rubbing his hands together in preparation to dig in to such a succulent meal.

But Suki grabbed his hands to make him stop.

“Sweetie,” she said, “I think you should wait.”

“Wait for what!?”

“Well, I didn’t get a chance to tell you what I’m grateful for,” she said.

“Neither have we,” said Aang.

“Why is everyone talking about what they’re grateful for?” Sokka moaned.

“Because you already did,” said Katara. “And because it’s GRATITUDE DAY.”

“Oh, well,” Sokka said, waving his hand, then I guess I’ll have to let this pig go cold.

“Suki, why don’t you start?” Katara asked.

“Sure! I’m grateful that I got to meet every single one of you and how you helped us during the war. I don’t think we would’ve made it without you. And I’m grateful that you’ve been there for me as friends. Especially you, Sokka.” Suki lightly kissed him on the cheek, making him blush bright red.

“Yeah, I’m grateful for you too,” he said.

“And you think Aang and I are lovey-dovey,” said Katara.

“You mean, oogie,” said Sokka.

“Whatever,” Katara sighed. “But that was sweet, Suki.”

“Thanks, Katara,” said Suki. “Don’t you think so, Aang?”

“Absolutely!” he replied.

“Besides, you two are living like nomads,” Sokka continued. “How do I know you’re not—“

“NOT HERE, SOKKA!” Katara warned. Sokka held his hands up and brought them down. One look at Suki’s eyes and he recognized that a public restaurant, even in a cordoned-off section like they were, that kind of prodding was a bad idea.

“Sokka, being a nomad isn’t much different from when we were travelling,” Katara replied.

“You should try it,” said Aang. “We get to set our own schedule and take life as it comes! It’s just something I want to do.”

“Whatever,” Sokka said. “Fine, why don’t you tell us what you’re grateful for?”

“Okay! But, promise you won’t say oogie?”

“I promise.”

“Like Suki, I’m grateful for everyone we ever met, getting to travel the world and saving it. I’m also grateful that we learned a lot on our travels. I really feel like we grew in those nine months. I know we’ve had a few bumpy roads since then, but I wouldn’t trade that journey for anything. And of course, I’m grateful you’re my boyfriend, Aang. I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, and not just how I love you.”

“OOGIE!”

“SOK-KA! You promised!”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“That’s really nice, Suki!” said Aang.

“Aang?”

“Oh, um, sorry, I kind of wasn’t paying attention,” he said.

“Well, I guess it’s because we just didn’t have much to say to you,” said Katara. “I’m sorry, sweetie. And Sokka, if you say ‘oogie’ one more time—”

“It’s okay, Katara,” said Aang. He took a deep breath as if to think. Then he spoke. “I guess I should be honest when I say I’m not sure what to be grateful for. The monks taught us that gratefulness was unnecessary. We had what we had, and the desire for Earthly objects was a cause of suffering.

“But, I guess just like everyone else, I learned to be grateful for what I had. And there’s a good thing about being grateful. I know everyone already talked about being grateful for our friends and adventure, but I’ll add my idea. If it wasn’t for all the people we met, and all the places we went to, I wouldn’t have become the Avatar I am today.

“But… I don’t think I can come up with any words to say how much all of you mean to me. I know earthly desires and attachments are looked down on, but they’re what make us human. And I’m so grateful to have every single one of you in my life.”

Sokka, Katara and Suki applauded. But Katara sadly frowned. He’d forgotten her. Was he really not grateful for her?

She would ask after dinner. The sun had already gone down, and the middle ring of Ba Sing Se had lit up to give Appa a little bit of an airstrip to lift off from. Aang and Katara left the restaurant, and Aang’s leaving her out of his gratefulness speech was still on Katara’s mind. “Katara, are you okay?” Aang asked. “You didn’t say much during dinner.”

“Aang, sweetie?” she gently asked.

“Yes?”

“I…” she paused. Aang turned to her, his expression full of worry. Katara took a deep breath and spoke again. “Why didn’t you mention me earlier? When you were talking about everything you were grateful for?”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Aang asked. Katara nodded. She looked up and saw Aang coming towards her and without warning, enveloped her in a tight hug.

“Because I couldn’t think of any words to describe how grateful I am for you, Katara,” he said. “You’re my forever girl!” Same old Aang. “And you were the one who got me out of that iceberg. Out of everyone, you’re the one I’m most grateful for.”

Katara blushed several shades and buried her face in Aang’s shoulder. “You’re such a dork,” she said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied. “Now, where should we go next?”

“How about we give Fire Lord Zuko a visit?” she asked.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Aang bent him and Katara up onto Appa’s back. “Appa, yip, yip!” he called out as Appa took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of what I hope to be two one-shots for Day 6 of Avatar Week. Because I couldn’t decide to go with Kataang or Korrasami, I decided to go with both! The first one is Kataang and Sukka flavored, the next one will be Korrasami. But getting back to this one, Gratitude Day is sort of like the Avatarverse’s version of Thanksgiving, except universal. It’s sort of a way for people to express what they’re grateful for after the Hundred-Year War. Hope you like it!


	8. Asami's Gratitude Day

Asami didn't really celebrate Gratitude Day.

Oh, she did. It's just that she didn't find it necessary. She grew up wealthy, became an engineering genius and generally got what she wanted. Only on occasion, did she celebrate Gratitude Day, and they always came after her mother's death. What was she grateful for? What she had, of course.

She never expected it to change. Starting when her father turned out to be an Equalist, nearly losing her company, nearly losing  _KORRA_  and then finally actually losing her father, she had a new attitude.

This series of events, plus her welcoming Korra into her life, were the animus for her to start celebrating Gratitude Day, at least in her own way.

It started not long after Kuvira's attack on Republic City. Since Kuvira attacked during the middle of summer, Gratitude Day, which feel at the end of summer, would be the first one the two would spend as a couple.

Asami awoke in her own bed at the Sato Manor. Mako and Bolin's grandma, who was still living there, had come in to do some dusting. "What are you doing here, granny?" Asami asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Korra," Granny said while continuing her dusting and not even looking at the Future Industries CEO. "Don't you know what day it is, today?"

"No," Asami groaned.

"It's Gratitude Day!"

Asami perked up. "Wait, you mean it's  _today_!?"

"Of course!" Granny replied.

Asami groaned again, rubbing her face, which was bare of make-up. "Oh, Spirits, I forgot!"

"Well, that's okay, Ms. Sato," Granny said. "It's been busy!"

"I know, I know!" Asami said as she jumped out of bed. "I have some things I need to do!"

"Well, don't let me get in your way!" Granny said.

Asami rushed through her morning routine so quickly she forgot her make-up. Rushing downstairs, she looked around for Korra.

But she was nowhere in sight.

Asami's sense of urgency wasn't entirely going crazy at this point. Korra had been busy ever since they returned from their Spirit World vacation. And as far as she knew, had not told anyone about their relationship just yet. They really should tell the others and soon.

The dining room was occupied by Bolin and Opal, who were catching up in their down time in between rebuilding and Air Nation duty. "Asami! Hey! Happy Gratitude Day!" Bolin called. "Opal and I are just have the most  _wonderful_ breakfast ever! And what's this drink they served us? It's black and tastes kinda… bitter."

"It's coffee, Bolin," said Asami. "It's rare. By the way, have you two seen Korra?"

"I think Korra went to Air Temple Island today," said Opal. "Are you grateful for anything today?"

"All I know is, I'm grateful for everyone, especially my lovely girlfriend, Opal!" said Bolin. "And Mako, and Pabu, and you for inviting us here!"

"And I'm grateful for my mom, Grandma Toph, you, and of course, Bolin," said Opal. "By the way, you look nice without make-up."

"Oh, I do?" Asami said. "Oh dear, I must've forgotten to put it on."

"It's okay!" said Bolin.

"Do you know when Korra might be back?" Asami asked.

"Probably later," said Bolin. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Asami said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She spent the day buried in her work. There was still considerable paperwork involving the rebuilding of parts of downtown (due to public pressure) as well as the expansion of the city. It was stressful. All the financing that needed to be taken care of, the plans, the equipment involved, all of it was tiring.

She must've spent the entire day in her office before she heard the knock on her door. "Come in!"

"Hey-heeey, Asami, sweetie!" Korra bellowed as she barged in.

"Korra, what are you—"

"Tenzin let me go early and—wow, um, you look really pretty without your make-up."

Asami was about to yell at Korra before her girlfriend praised her looks. Her cheeks turned red. "Oh, um, thanks, sweetie—wait, what are you doing!? I was working!"

"Come on, it's Gratitude Day!" Korra said cheerfully. "What're you doing working?"

It was here that Asami remembered something. And her anger at Korra disappeared. "Oh, that's right!" she said. "Sweetie, could you please join me outside?"

"Gladly," said Korra.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She led Korra out to the pavilion. She held Korra's hands, looked down sheepishly and then made eye contact with Korra. "You do know I never really celebrated Gratitude Day, right?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"Well, I think I've changed my mind," Asami continued. "Ever since my father died and you entered my life, I've been thinking. And well, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life… as well as Mako and Bolin. But—I don't know if I can put into words just how grateful I am to have you. All I can say is that I love you more than anything."

Korra was quiet for a moment. She just looked at Asami's eyes, which were agonizingly sad, but full of love for the woman in front of her. Korra smiled.

"I don't know if I could express how grateful I am for you too," she said. "I'm pretty sure I could tell Bolin, Mako, Tenzin and everyone else how grateful I am for them, but… I'm not good at saying anything romantic, or saying how much you mean to me. After everything that's happened over these past 4 years, I think I've earned some happiness in my life. And I'm grateful that you're with me. I love you, too."

Asami smiled, took Korra's head in her hands and brought her forward to kiss her. Both closed their eyes and let the moment take over, enveloping each in their embrace.

The kiss lasted only a few moments until they ended it, with Korra buried her face in Asami's shoulder, hugging her tightly, just like Asami. "I could get used to this," she murmured. "Best Gratitude Day ever?"

"Best ever."

"Aw, if that isn't the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"

Asami and Korra let each other go. Granny walked up to the pavilion, smiling at both of them.

"Oh, uh, hey Granny," Korra said nervously. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just taking a walk," Granny replied. "And I just happened to see you two hugging!"

"Oh, uh hugging?" Asami asked.

"Yes!" Granny replied. "It's so wonderful to see such a beautiful friendship like you two have!"

Both younger women nearly face-planted in embarrassment.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second one-shot for the day. Like I said, I couldn't decide on Kataang or Korrasami, so this is my Korrasami contribution. I guess the idea is that because Asami was rich, her father never really celebrated the holiday, but Asami has a lot to be grateful for now. Especially with Korra in her life (is shameless shipper trash). I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I wrote for Avatar Week on Tumblr and to celebrate the tenth anniversary of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I thought a letter from Katara to Kya would be a good way to celebrate it. It's short, but I think it gets the point across. Please, tell me what you think about it!


End file.
